


Storm of the Century

by VivelaFrance24601



Series: Les Miserables Works Inspired by Songs [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Final Exams, Pancakes, Security Showers, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/VivelaFrance24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Les Amis de l'ABC are stuck in Enjolras' apartment in preparation for final exams and strange things happen in the middle of the night.</p><p>Inspired by "She's Not Afraid" by One Direction, but it's literally impossible to tell. This has like the totally opposite point of the the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> When I write a fic inspired by a song, it usually has nothing in common with the song, as does this one. I literally listen to the song I'm using on repeat while I think of ideas, so the songs could literally inspire something totally random.
> 
> As usual, I'm too lazy to edit, so I claim all mistakes as mine.

The week before final exams were probably the most fun and most stressful week in history for Les Amis de l'ABC.

It was stressful because final exams were only a week away.

It was fun because all seven of them would lock themselves in Enjolras' slightly cramped flat for the whole week and study together. Each of them would bring enough food to feed seven people for a whole day so they wouldn't have to leave to get food. Then they would choose a spot in the apartment to settle themselves for the week.

Bossuet and Courfeyrac would take take up the whole sitting room with their various law textbooks. Bossuet would be sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and Courfeyrac would be next to him, hanging upside-down on the couch.

Combeferre and Joly would take up the small kitchen/dining room with tith their medical textbooks neatly spread out in organized rows on the floor (although, one year one was found in the fridge; how it got there, no one seemed to know). Both pre-med students would be splayed out on the floor, effectively hindering everyone else's ability to get a snack from the fridge and go back to their respective spot in the apartment unharmed (once Bossuet slipped on Joly's leg and broke his wrist).

Grantaire and Jehan were left with the bathroom (but it was the nicest part of the house; it had a large tub and a separate, walk-in shower). Jehan always claimed the shower as his own and Grantaire got to lay in the tub. The shower was filled with stacks of books that Jehan had to read for his various literature and poetry courses, while the tub usually ended up rainbow-colored by the end of the week from the art projects Grantaire had to finish up. It was very uncomfortable when anyone had to use the bathroom because they were greeted by Jehan and Grantaire singing (one year, both of them were drunk for the whole week and would only sing old sea ballads), but fortunately the tub had a curtain to pull around it and the shower door was made out of textured glass so everyone had their privacy. The only horrible part of the arrangement was that no one could actually use the bathtub or shower and no one felt like going to their on-campus dorm rooms, so everyone was unclean by the end of the week.

And last but not least, there was the enigma that was Enjolras. He would stay locked up in his room all week. No one was allowed in there, so no one knew exactly what he did all week. The only times they ever saw him was when he came out, looking all haggard and dead on his feet.

This year was no exception. There had been a terrible storm going on for three days so far and Enjolras had come out of his room only a handful of times and the few times he had, he looked extremely exhausted, like he got absolutely no sleep. He would not tell anyone what was going on, and he only ate a little bit of food each time he came out, not speaking a word. He would shuffle into his room and lock the door behind him every time somwone tried to speak to him.

The third night of the storm was the worst so far, with room-brightening, very close lightning striking down and ear-splitting thunder roaring almost non-stop.

Enjolras was still up at three o'clock in the morning, unable to sleep from the loud storm raging right outside his window. Was it mentioned that he was afraid of thunderstorms? Because he was. Enjolras was completely terrified of them and was currently corled up with his blanket all of the way over his head, his eyes squeezed shut almost painfully, and his hands clamped over his ears, with his body trembling as the thunder rolled. He could take on public speaking, had taken part in multiple rally fights after they turned violent, and had even ran a mile to the hospital after suffering an excruciatingly painful kick to the ribs that broke one of them, but he ran and hid the second rain started falling from the sky. He was a coward and he knew it.

After spending multiple hours in the same position, Enjolras was stiff and covered in a sheen of sweat, so he hesitantly stretched and got up. His face was extremely hot and covered in sticky sweat and he wanted to go splash some cool water on his face so he wrapped his comforter around himself, pulling it tight over his ears and clenching the bunched up fabric as if his life depended on it. He was ready to brave the walk from his room to the bathroom.

He stepped tentatively to his door, unlocked it and opening it slowly, only stepping out when he didn't see lightning or hear thunder for a good half of a minute. He trudged through the kitchen, seeing Joly stretched across three chairs, his tongue lollong out of his mouth and Combeferre laying on the floor, a book on top of his face. He didn't want to wake them, so he had to practically jump across the room to avoid stepping on any books.

Once in the living room, he again paused to listen for thunder, seeing Bossuet asleep somehow under the coffe table and Courfeyrac still upside-down on the couch.

ot hearing or seeing anything, Enjolras hobbled past the sleeping figures of Bossuet and Courfeyrac and went into the bathroom. He knew that Jehan was asleep, even though he couldn't see him, because he could hear his soft snoring from inside the shower and he saw Grantaire asleep in the tub.

Not wishing to wake either of them to wake up, he turned the faucet on so only a trickle of water was coming out. He splashed his face with the water, feeling instantly cooler as the chilly droplets hit his skin.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he was about to turn off the faucet as lighning flashed and thunder boomed. He may or may not have jumped and he or may not have let out an undignified squeak as his face blanched.

The thunder wouldn't stop and Enjolras was frozen in place. There was no way he would move until the thunder had stopped.

After ten minutes of staying in place, the thunder still having no intention of stopping, heard a groggy voice behind him followed by a yawn.

"Enj? What are you doing?"

It was Grantaire.

Having no intention of divulging his fear of storms, he lied instead.

"I was hot so I came to splash some water on my face," he said. It wasn't a complete lie. It was the reason why he came, but not the reason why he was still in there.

It was at that moment that the thunder increased in intensity and Enjolras' eyes grew wide and his hands immediately reached for the sink, grabbing on tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Perceptive as Grantaire was, he picked up on the problem right away. "You're afraid of thunder, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Enjolras shot back testily, but disproving his words by closing his eyes when the thunder rumbled again.

"Then why havn't you moved for at least five minutes? I recall that's about when the thunder started."

"Oh," was Enjolras' only response having nothing else to say.

"It's okay, Enj. I won't tell anyone. Everyone's afraid of something and you happen to be afraid of thunder. No big deal, right?"

"I couldn't sleep," Enjolras admitted, trusting that Grantaire wouldn't tell anyone. He heard some movement in Grantaire's direction and then heard some words.

"I made some room. You can join me if it'l make you feel better."

Enjolras considered his options: he could go back to his room and suffer alone, or he could join Grantaire and not be alone. The decision was made for him when lightning flashed and he practically jumped into the tub. He settled in beside Grantaire, kees drawn up to his chin, shoulder touching Grantaire's and his blanket pulled around him.

He placed his head on Grantaire's shoulder, closing his eyes in pure exhaustion. Grantaire placed his arm around Enjolras, grounding him and somehow making all of the bright flashes and loud noises seem less frightening.

He didn't even realize that he was falling asleep as he murmured a "thank you" to Grantaire and heard a faint "you're welcome" in response.

He slept soundly whe whole night before he was shaken awake by Grantaire. He opened his eyes and saw that he was sprawled out across Grantaire's form, effectively trapping him underneath him.

"Time to get off of me, Enj. Bossuet's making pancakes and I need to get some before he spills the batter or burns them like last time."

Enjolras happily obliged him, wanting to have some for himself. He set off for the kitchen with Grantaire on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
